nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Remlic Ra-32
|is_missile=yes |service= –present |used_by= Kampfers, No Endorse |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Remlic Military Purveyors |unit_cost=$710,000 USD |production_date= |number= |variants= |crew= |engine=Frank & Thomas TF-J-170i |length=7.34 |diameter=0.71 |weight= 1,600 |speed= 0.52-0.81 (~990 @ ) |vehicle_range=~3000 |wingspan=2.84 |ceiling= |altitude= |filling= : 200 |guidance= , , DSMAC, Datalinks |detonation= |launch_platform=Vertical Launch System (VLS) and horizontal submarine torpedo tubes (known as TTL (torpedo tube launch) }} The Remlic Ra-32 ''Schwertfisch'' (English: Swordfish, Juuman reporting name 'Credulous Mutineer'http://z4.invisionfree.com/NSDraftroom/index.php?showtopic=3134&view=findpost&p=3069153) is the latest Kampferian strategic design. Developed from the and , the Ra-32 entered service in the Kampferian Kriegsmarine in 2007. It is manufactured by Remlic Military Purveyors, a newer military contractor. Production History When the Kampferian Kriegsmarine conducted a thorough examination of their Unterseebootflotte in their most recent annual examination, they found one striking gap in the technology. To fill this hole, they offered a contract internally to the major military contractors in Kampfers. After pouring substantial funding into the SS-X-22 class missile developed by Kampferian Weaponry and receiving little to no return, they decided to start over from scratch. Instead of sticking with a well known Kampferian company such as Kampferian Weaponry, they instead hired an up and coming company in the business, Remlic Military Purveyors. Remlic developed two possible prototypes, the SS-X-23 and the SS-X-24. After a few weeks of testing, the results were clear: the SS-X-23 outperformed the SS-X-24 in nearly every category besides operational range. In an act of homage to the SS-X-23, Remlic reversed the numbers for it's reporting name. When presented with the final product, the Kampferian Kreigsmarine purchased a large number of contracts. This fulfilled their role for a strategic . Design Features Guidance Perhaps the best feature of the Ka-32 is its guidance. The Ka-32 incorporates the best of it's predecessors guidance systems into its design. The Ka-32 is network-centric warfare-capable, using data from multiple sensors (aircraft, UAVs, satellites, foot soldiers, tanks, ships) to find its target. The Ka-32 also uses GPS to guide it to its target's location, as well as using the two following technologies. * - Terrain Contour Matching. An in-flight altimeter measures the height from the TLAM to the ground and the missile will check to see if it is in the right spot from the height. It will make corrections if it does match the prestored height *DSMAC - Digital Scene Matching Area Correlation. A small image is taken of the flight path and downloaded into the TLAM before it is launched. During the flight the missile will verify that the images that it has stored correlates with the image it sees below itself. If the pictures do not match it will correct itself and then finish its mission. All in all, this allows the missile to guide itself to the target with a high degree of accuracy, with a reported of 8 ."Aerospace Design" magazine, January 2008, page 13. Payload The Ra-32 contains a with a payload of 200 s. This load can be devestating to a ship of any size, even the superdreadnoughts that permeate the Earth. References Category:Kampfers